


I Drove All Night...

by DelilahHucksuckle



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, legit just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahHucksuckle/pseuds/DelilahHucksuckle
Summary: Prompted by 'I Drove All Night' By Celine Dion... and yes I've had this idea in the works since the Canada's drag race lip-sync. Also, I will be posting to my other work soon, I haven't abandoned it. I just needed a break and this was refreshing so, hope you enjoy! I don't write a whole lot of smut so... lets see how this goes :D
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	I Drove All Night...

_I had to escape, the city was sticky and cruel_

Jan was awoken by loud banging on her front door. She checked her phone and saw it was 03:37 in the morning... ‘What on earth?’ She thought to herself as she slid out of bed and padded her way over to through the living room and to the front door. The person on the other side was the last person she was expecting to see. 

_Maybe I should have called you first  
But I was dying to get to you_

“Jackie?”

“Hi...”

‘’What are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry... I know I should have called or at least texted first, but before I knew it, I was behind the wheel and then I was outside your apartment building and I knew that if I didn’t come straight up I would have just chickened out.”

“Woah Jacks calm down... it’s okay” Jan paused for a second as Jackie took a deep breath. “Come in.” Jackie made her way into the low-lit living room and sat down on the couch, soon joined again by Jan after she’d shut and locked the front door.

“Do you need anything? Water? Tea?”

“Tea would be great, thanks.”

“One camomile tea coming right up.” Jan smiled as she got up, making her way to the kitchen to prepare their mugs, camomile for Jackie and green jasmine for herself. Jan didn’t realise Jackie had followed her in until she heard her speak.

“Thanks Jan, you’re the best.”  
“It’s no problem. Now...” Jan put the kettle on and turned back around to confront her best friend. “What’s up doc?”

Jackie paused, thinking about her next words very carefully, not wanting to rush and risk ruining this moment. She knew she had one shot.

_I was dreaming while I drove  
The long straight road ahead  
Uh-huh, Yeah_

“Okay... I was at the bar with Rock and Nicky, and we were just having a couple drinks and catching up.” 

“Go on?”

“And this beautiful girl came over to me at the bar and started flirting with me.”

“Wow Jacks, congrats!” She said excitedly, trying her best to hide the disappointment in her voice.

“Well, we were just talking, and flirting I guess, and she kissed me.”

“Did you not want her to?”

“No... yes... I don’t know.”

“So, you drove to my apartment at 03:30 in the morning to tell me that you were at the bar, and a pretty girl kissed you?”

“No, that’s not it...”

“Then what is it Jacks? I don’t underst- “Before she could finish her sentence, Jackie attacked her lips with hers.

_Could taste your sweet kisses, your arms open wide  
This fever for you was just burning me up inside_

Jackie was the first to pull back, her eyes wide and frantic with panic, she was searching in Jan’s face for a sign, any sign that she hadn’t fucked everything up.

“She kissed me, and I realised that I didn’t want her, or anyone else really. I just wished it was you I was kissing.” 

Jan was shocked. She never would have thought that her feelings were reciprocated, even with the way the two behaved around each other. The hugs that lingered just a little too long, the way they were always holding hands, those moments of eye contact that said more than words ever could. 

“I’m sorry...” Jan was shaken out of her head by the sound of Jackie’s voice. “I shouldn’t have said any of that oh my god... I’ve fucked it all up.” She was crying, hard, and it broke Jan’s heart to see. Jackie began making her way to the front door, her arms wrapped around herself to stop her from falling apart. 

_I drove all night to get to you  
Is that all right?_

Jan sprang into action when she heard the front door latch go. “Jackie! Wait!” She ran after the crying girl, desperate to catch her before she got into the elevator. 

“What is it Jan? If you’re going to yell at me, I don’t think I can take it right now... Can we just save it for tomorrow please?” Jan closed the door where Jackie was stood with the doorknob clasped in her hand, and promptly pressed Jackie up against it, pressing her lips into the taller woman’s.

_I drove all night, crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep to make love to you  
Is that all right?  
I drove all night_

When Jan pulled away, she looked up at Jackie, who was looking at her with wonder in her eyes. 

“I like you, Jacks.”

“I like you too.” And with their confessions, Jan was swept into a hug, the familiar scents of patchouli and cinnamon filling her senses. She held Jackie tight as she closed her eyes and nuzzled into her neck. 

“I’ve wanted to tell you for so long... but I just didn’t know how you’d respond.”

“Jan, how could anyone not like you? You’re like this beacon of bleach blonde optimism.” Jan blushed at the sentiment before responding.

“Well, some people find my terminal optimism, irritating...” Jackie could hear the tension in her throat, see her gaze falling to focus on the carpet instead, and she acted quickly, flipping their positions and pressing her against the wall instead. 

“Jannifer...” Jackie briefly kissed her on the lips before moving lower, beginning to pepper her neck with kisses as she alternated them with compliments. 

“You’re beautiful... you’re mega talented... your heart is pure gold... and you have this amazing body.” Jan whimpered high in her throat, “Jackie?”

Jackie leaned back to look at the face of the young woman underneath her, “Yes darling?”

“Take me to bed?”

“With pleasure...” Jackie picked her up, Jan wrapping her legs around Jackie’s waist to make sure she didn’t fall. They’d only managed a few steps before Jan shouted out into the empty space.

“WAIT!”

“What?” Jackie pulled back, concern evident in her face. Jan wriggled from her grip and ran towards the kitchen, emerging a few seconds later, obviously more relaxed. “Look Jacks, as long as I’ve been waiting for this... I’m not willing to burn the whole building down for it...”

Jackie looked at her confused for a few seconds before her brain finally clicked into place. “Oh my god... the TEA!” She gasped loudly, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. “Please tell me nothing’s ruined?”

“Everything’s fine doll, no harm done.” Jan reassured her before both burst into fits of giggles, laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.

“Anyway...” Jackie began, “Where were we?”

“Well, I believe you, were about to fuck me into the mattress?”

“Of course, how could I forget?” Jackie was teasing her. She had a wicked look in her eyes, and even though anyone else would have been scared, Jan was excited, Jackie’s eagerness only spurring her on. 

_What in this world keeps us from falling apart?  
No matter where I go  
I hear the beating of our one heart_

Jan shut the bedroom door behind them and turned to face Jackie, finding the older woman staring at her with intent. “Come here pretty girl.” Jan was born a bottom and she would die a bottom, and she had to admit... Jackie calling her pet names made her shiver. She obliged without question, sauntering over slowly, making sure to sway her hips a little bit more than usual. 

Jackie reached down to grab the bottom of Jan’s pyjama t-shirt, pulling it off swiftly. “Such lovely tits...” She began, lifting her hands to cup Jan’s breasts, her fingers brushing over her nipples, making Jan gasp in a short intake of breath. “Does that feel good, pretty girl?” Jackie’s voice was smug, practically dripping with control, and it made Jan’s knees weak. 

“Mmm, yes Jackie.” Jackie led her over to the bed, letting her fall back softly before removing her shoes and cardigan and climbing on top of the younger girl. Jackie leaned down to kiss Jan, savouring the taste of her mouth, her lips sticky and sweet from the cherry lip-balm she religiously used. She hummed softly into the blonde’s mouth, feeling herself melt into the sensation. 

Jackie went back to massaging Jan’s breast with her free hand, admiring the soft sounds she was coaxing out of the younger girl. “Tell me what you want baby.” Jan’s blue eyes fluttered open, catching Jackie’s hazel ones that were blown with lust. 

“Please touch me Jacks.” How could Jackie refuse? 

She let her hand drift lower, over Jan’s borderline six pack, admiring the way the muscles twitched under her touch. She dipped her hand below Jan’s pyjama shorts, grazing her thighs with her short nails.

“Please don’t tease, I’ve waited so long.” That peaked Jackie’s curiosity. 

“Oh yeah? Have you thought about this before Jannifer?” Jan tried to bury her face in the pillow but was refused by Jackie’s soft voice taunting her. “Don’t be shy pretty girl, you can tell me, I think it’s cute...”

“Yes...” Jan all but moaned.

_I think about you when the night is cold and dark  
Uh-huh, yeah_

“Tell me more.” Jackie wasn’t just asking her to, she was telling her to. She moved her hand to ghost over Jan’s centre, feeling the heat that was radiating from beneath the thin garment. 

“Ah Jacks, think about you, kissing me, touching me, making me come, ah... want to feel you inside me.” 

_No one can move me the way that you do  
Nothing erases this feeling between me and you_

Jackie moved to remove the last of Jan’s clothing and her shirt, leaving her topless and the other girl naked beneath her. She made her way down Jan’s stomach, kissing and nipping at her pale skin as she went, leaving small red marks. When she was face to face with Jan’s centre, she placed a small kiss over her clit before moving to suck a mark into her thigh. 

“Fuck, Jacks! Please.” 

Jackie licked into her, collecting the girl’s wetness on her tongue as Jan gasped, a hand making its way to tangle into Jackie’s unruly brunette curls. She repeated her action, doing it again and again until she was fucking Jan with her tongue, much to the blonde’s delight. 

Jackie pulled back, causing Jan to sit up on her elbows to look down at the girl between her thighs, “What the fuck?” But before she could complain anymore, Jackie replaced her tongue with two of her fingers and instead used her tongue to lap at Jan’s clit. Jan fell back, her head hitting the pillows as she released a loud whine, her hands scrambling to cling onto the sheets. 

“Fuck...”

“Yes, pretty girl?”

“Ah Jackie, I’m gonna come, please, please can I come?” Jan was babbling, her words coming out between moans and gasps.

“Come for me Jan.” 

_I drove all night to get to you  
Is that all right?_

Jackie calling her by her name made her want to cry. Everything suddenly felt so intimate. This was Jackie, who knew her inside out, who loved her more than anyone else. And she was making Jan see white as she came all over her fingers, screaming Jackie’s name as she fell over the edge, feeling a tear run down her cheek. 

_I drove all night crept in your room_  
Woke you from your sleep to make love to you  
Is that all right? 

Jan took a minute to recover, trying to catch her breath as Jackie cleaned her up with her tongue. God... her tongue. Jan thought she’d never be able to forget how it felt when Jackie touched her for the first time... 

“You okay there?” 

“Yeah...” Jan giggled, still too spaced out for coherent conversation. “God Jacks, that was amazing.” 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” She whispered as she leaned down to kiss the younger girl, Jan’s arms wrapping around her to keep her steady, prompting Jackie to straddle her bare thighs. Jan slid her hands up Jackie’s sides, resting them over her perky breasts to play with her nipples, especially the one with the silver barbell through it that Jan knew she would become obsessed with sooner or later.

“You okay now princess?” Jackie gasped as she tilted her head back, closing her eyes. Jan knew Jackie was a top, but she didn’t realise how much until now, realising that she might have to play into her pillow princess fantasy. “Yes, thanks Jacks, want to make you feel good.” She leaned into flick her tongue over the jewellery, relishing in the reaction Jackie gave as she hissed out a short, “Fuck!” 

Jan moved her hands down to hold Jackie’s waist, encouraging her to grind down into Jan’s hips. Jackie moved with abandon, desperately seeking her release as she used the blonde’s body to get her off. 

She was distracted from her motions by a small voice coming from beneath her. “Jacks?”

“Yes baby?” 

“Want you to sit on my face.”

“Oh Jannie,” The words caused her brain to short-circuit. “Are you sure?” But Jan just looked at her like she was her favourite taste, and Jan was starving. So, Jackie climbed off just long enough to remove her trousers and underwear, which were now ruined...

She returned to her previous position, however this time she began edging further up Jan’s chest until she was straddling her shoulders. “Just tap on my thigh if it becomes too much okay baby?”

“Got it.” Jan winked at her, and Jackie’s felt a rush of arousal flood through her. She finally lowered herself, feeling Jan’s tongue meet her halfway as she began licking at her soaking folds. 

“Ah, so good for me pretty girl.” Jackie was tentative, hovering just above Jan’s face as to not crush her, but Jan didn’t seem to mind at all. Jackie felt a tap on her thigh and immediately stopped, lifting her hips back up and looking at the younger girl for any sign of discomfort, but the sight she was met by was definitely not what she was expecting. Jan looked fucked out, her blonde hair a mess and her cheeks dusted pink, not to mention the cum coating her lips, making them shiny. “Jan?”

“Jacks, I want you to enjoy yourself. Don’t worry about hurting me, I’m a big girl, I’ll tell you if its too much. But I want you to really sit on my face, ride my tongue, use me for all I’m worth.” Jackie’s ears felt like they were full of water, the words taking a minute to process before she lowered herself again and began grinding on Jan’s tongue, chasing her orgasm. 

“Fuck... feels so good baby.” She felt Jan hum with content as she sucked on her clit, and the sensation made her body vibrate. Her hips were stuttering as she got closer, the coil in her gut growing tighter and tighter. “Ah Jan, gonna come...” Jackie’s words caused Jan to fuck into her harder, clearly trying to ruin her.

Jackie came with a scream of Jan’s name, followed by a series of moans, her hands tangled in the girl’s blonde locks. Jan kept fucking her with her tongue until Jackie became overstimulated and lifted herself off, moving to lay next to the shorter girl, pulling her into her chest and kissing her hair. 

Jackie wondered how Jan could look so angelic and absolutely sinful at the same time... but that thought could wait for another day. 

“Jacks?”

“Yes, pretty girl?”

“Can I take you on a date?”

“I’d like that.” 

They both drifted off soon after, tired out from their fun, both excited for whatever would come next.

_I drove all night_


End file.
